The scientific core consists of two major imaging laboratories to support program project members with state of the art equipment and methodologies. Aim 1. Provide support to investigators to design and carry out anatomically based analyses utilizing quantitative neuroanatomical techniques including stereology based statistically unbiased approaches. Aim 2. Assist investigators in imaging blood brain barrier breakdown and MMP uregulation, both in vivo and ex vivo, using extravasation of fluorescent indicators. Aim 3. Assist investigators in utilizing laser speckle contrast imaging in studies of cerebral blood flow and in the application of multi-spectral in-vivo imaging of intrinsic (e.g hemoglobin concentrations) and extrinsic (e.g. plasma leakiness indicators and MMP activatable fluorescence markers) contrast agents. Advance the methodology to provide more robust measures of blood flow and facilitate investigator driven advanced analyses. Aim 4. Develop robust high-field MRI measurements of CBF in rodents, and assist investigators in the acquisition and analysis of anatomical and functional MRI data. Taken together, these aims both support the scientific aims of the program project as a whole, while the needs of the projects serve to advance the methodology to facilitate investigator driven analyses.